Common Ship Builds
Summary= + weapons + Special attributes + armor = new ship Common ship builds are for general purposes only like some fvf and draconian cargo ship battle. This is very important for low levels due to their need for resources without major damage to thier fleets. Common ship purposes includes:- *FVF *Raid *Base hitting **VM **Halo **Halo/Javalin **Senti/Senti5/Arc/Halo **Howie/VM *Base Defense *Scouts or peeking fleets *Cargo fleet salving **Auto cargo fleet *Offline Base outside guards/ Alliance guards Best hulls for various purposes: FVF #Stingray #Interdictor #Cuda Sub Hunters #Interdictor #Battle Cruiser / BCX #Stalker Sub #Mercury Base Hitters according to weapon used:- #Mortar ##Dreadnought X ##Mauler ##Triton ##Strike Cruiser #Missiles ##MCX ##MC ##Mercury ##Mauler #Cannons ##SCX ##SC ##R5 Dreadnought #Rockets ##Hellstrike with inferno ##Trashers with maelstrom V ##mako Base Defencer:- #Goliath (ballistic weapons) #Guardians (assault mortar) #Tritons (Anti-weapons) #MCX (missiles) #Hurricanes and Arbitors (engine disruptor mod/dampener mod/drone mod) Cargo hauling #Super FF (R1: 5.87m per ship, 29.35m per fleet) #Triton (R1 at 3.2 m per ship) #FFA (3.1 m at R1 per ship) #HHA/HHB/Threshers (R1: 3 m per ship or 15 m per fleet) #Mauler (2.2 m at R1) Predator Subs This is the best hull to hunt for draconian cargo fleets in the early 20+ to 30s for any player. you can destory dranconian cargo fleets as high asl level 40 even to 51 if you are skillfull enough. Sea Wolf After upgraded naval lab to 9, one must get the sea wolf researched and build 5 of these build. If you dont have the level 3 ship special, just use the highest you can get. These seawolves are fast, powerful and raid friendly. Purpose: 1) These wolves kill all draconian cargo fleet easily so one do not have resource problem anymore. 2) These wolves used skillfully can kill pred subs, stalker subs and other slow ships like HH and FFs. 3) These wolves can be used to hunt down mission hub 25 and kill 31 hub guards easily. 4) They are instant repair during raid times. Leviathans Floating Fortress Hammerheads Hammerhead A HHA at R5 is a mortar monster so build them with mortars in mind. Hammerhead B HHB at R5 is a missiles ships so use strike system 3 and siege/strike missiles with either hailstorm/hellstorm (VM bases) or phalanx (Halo/arc Bases). FF A FFA is another good Mortar ship at R5. Leviathan A Levi A at R5 is a Rocket ship. Sea Scorpion Sea scorpion with all Thud or Cut 3 are awesome raid and salvaging fleets. Sea Scorpion A SSA at R5 is a missiles ship so using cutlass 3/4 or assault missiles are good. Light Cruiser LC is a fast Thud ship used for raid and missions. Light Cruiser X LCX is the faster version of LC and using thuds could do well too Destroyer Destroyer is a fast hull that is used as a flag ship to hid larger fleets of destructions. Destroyer X Destroyer is a fast hull that is used as a flag ship to hid larger fleets of destructions. Destroyer ECM This is a Special hull used to decrease subs' detection range surrounding it. It is given out as a top 3000 prize in the raid with Reapers as the top prize. Battle Cruiser BC is the first Good Hull for raids and sub detection. When it is equipped with high defenses and high evade, it can hold a lot of damage and give out some good damage. Battle Cruiser X BCX is the faster than BC and has less armor than BC, and it is a good raid and mission hull. At R5 it has Ballistic reload thereby making it a better Ballistic Hull. Battle Ship Battleships are slow and highly defended and it can hold six weapons so making it a good raid hull. At R5 it is a very good ballistic Hull. Thud BS are build fast and can give bases some boost in base defense too. Juggernaut Juggernaut was a ballistic Blitzer but has somehow lost favour with SCX and the latest hellstrike and JuggX. Its feature is its 7 armor slots which can provide quite good weapon defenses using lighter drac armors. Juggernaut X JuggX is a big brother of Juggernaut and its armor slots has 50% more bonus enhancements to the bonus provided by drac armor. Stingray Stingray is an FvF hull and has been released with the assault cannon Z. Stalker Sub Stalker Subs are the bigger forsaken subs that can be researched in naval lab. It is big and slow thereby has limited usage. It has the longest sonar range like the BC. Barracuda Barracuda is a submerged Fvf hull that is very powerful. Spectre Subs Spectre Sub is the only sub in BP to have a 1 minute submerged time and was advertised to be able to clear base guards in channel without damage. however most people have used them for raid and mission with good success. Nowadays players have been refitting them with B torps for longer range and good damage. Reaper Reaper was the hull that is semi submerged with defense bonus to survive base firepower. Its orginial aim is to be a specfic target hitting hull which can go deeper in enemy base and snip away specfic targets. Lately the downpour missiles has given it a renewed life. Dreadnought At R5 Droughnough is a very good Ballistic Blitzer again in BP. This hull is the few hulls that have 4 special slots. Dreadnought X DNX whether with 5 shocks or 3 shocks 1 Siege or 4 sieges moratrs are the best mortar baser in game. Strike Cruiser Strike Cruiser was the first mortar specialised hull until DNX takes over, it is the few hulls with good explosive defenses so players had build siege cannon blitzers with it too. Strike Cruiser X SCX is the best ballistic blitzer now and its is quite good in FVF too. The New Siege cannon Z when used with SCX makes them the most fearsome ballistic blitzers in game. Threshers Threshers are the First rocket baser Hull in game and is still a very good rocket baser. It is best used with the Maelstorm V rocket due to its light weight high firepower. HellStrike HellStirke is the new terror in BP as it is a very powerful hull that uses the inferno rockets. Category:Ship Building